If That's What It Takes
by La Fantasma de la Obra
Summary: Many have read the comic in which Gambit and Rogue are imprisoned together in Antarctica. While the before and after is noted, the details of what happened between the two of them, in that cell, on their one night together, was left out. Here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own the original comic, nor the characters inside. Both belong to Marvel. This is my interpretation.


After a vicious fight against monsters and a robot named Nanny, a team of X-men found themselves imprisoned in her facility in the Antarctica. The mysterious mutant named Joseph had been cast in one cell, and Gambit and Rogue had been thrown in another. It was a solid cement cube, with vents only on the top of the door. Their captor, Nanny, beeped a threat regarding the following day before making her exit.

The steel door clanged shut behind them. Free of shackles, Gambit dove for the door and pounded it until his knuckles were bloody. He swore violently before leaning against the door and sliding to a seated position on the cold floor. "No use chère."

Rogue was huddled in a corner of the room, speaking in a voice that was hers, using words that weren't. Her watery eyes darted around until she forced them shut. "Ma powers…Without 'em…all the memories Ah've taken…Ah can't keep 'em back." Her arms crossed tightly around her legs, drawing them tightly to herself.

Seeing such a strong woman frightened, and in shambles drilled a deep ache in his chest. He crawled across the floor to her. "Don' cry…If dey one tin' Gambit can't stan', is to see a beautiful woman cry." His hand reached to her face and gently wiped a tear from her pink cheek. "Shhh," His whisper was comforting, and even through the fight, his breath still smelled like Bourbon.

Quickly, she jerked away, slapping at his hand. "What the hell are you tryin' ta do?! Get yourself killed down here, where nobody's comin' ta help you?!"

"Marie," He began.

Her eyes widened. It was rare they called each other by name.

"Our powers ain't workin', so,"

"So Ah can…You…" Her eyebrows furrowed as she hesitantly plucked off one of her yellow gloves. He reached out and grasped her hand in his. His were larger and warmer.

"L'enfer," He smirked, "Fo' such a tough woman, ya got soft hands chère. Very ladylike." His dark eyes twinkled. She'd watched them many a time, and every time, they drew her in: drew her closer. Her eyes went to the scruff on his chin, then to his crooked smile that seemed to be straightening out. Instead of jerking away, for once, she relaxed. He smelled like spiced cigars and musk.

His eyes went to her full lips. His hand brushed her fluffy hair, streaked with white, behind her ear. While Gambit couldn't assume, he had a feeling he knew where it was going. He knew how to please women, and generally moved faster. Something in him told him to slow down: he wanted to savor this with her. It might be the only time he could ever, truly, have her. Besides, Rogue was different than any other woman he'd ever met. She wasn't the kind you'd pick up at a bar for a cheap thrill; she was independent, and confident and she had character and personality.

Neither knew who moved to close the distance first, but suddenly, their moves met, gently at first. Rogue counted one second, two. Cody, her only other kiss, had collapsed at this point. She felt herself relax, leaning into him. Every muscle lost its tension. His beard tickled her face, but pleasantly so. He pulled her a little closer, getting lost in her soft mouth. Their kiss became deeper, more desperate.

She drew back with a frustrated sigh. "Remy…you know Ah haven't…Ah'm…a virgin."

He nodded. "Ah know…and Ah would've liked ta have changed dat a while ago…" He looked around with a sigh, "Somewhere mo' romantic den dis."

"Well…maybe facin' death come tomorrow…Ah figure there won't be a better time…Ah might not get another chance…And especially since Ah'm here with YOU…" Once upon a time, she'd dreamt of saving herself for marriage. She thought she'd have a wonderful, white wedding to a perfect prince charming and they would ride off a fairytale honeymoon. She figured she would give it up in a fancy hotel room in a prime vacation spot, with champagne and roses. That was all before her powers came to light. None of it would be possible anymore. The only thing that remained was him, and she couldn't deny having fantasied about him for years, nor could she deny those deeper feelings she'd developed through their teamwork.

He was touched, even though he'd known about her feelings, this trust was new. "Ya SURE chère?" Although he claimed to be Roman Catholic, he had a hard time walking the straight and narrow, but she was more devote.

She spoke as if she knew what he was thinking. "If God knowingly cursed me with those powers, how could he be mad for me takin' my one chance?" Her hands reached for the zipper on his suit as she put her mouth on his again. She sensed his hesitancy. "Please…Ah wouldn't ask you to do anythin' Ah didn't think you wanted to. Remy, please."

With a sigh and a stretch, he gave in and pulled off her other glove. Their mouths only separated for seconds as they removed boots and belts. She pushed his suit off of his shoulders, and admired his strong chest, sprinkled with dark hair and scars. He managed to get the rest of it off, and laid it behind them. His hands went to her zipper, and her breath hitched nervously in her throat. As he pulled it off of her, he sensed her discomfort. She'd fought a lot, and had some scattered scars, some white stretch marks on her hips. They made her uneasy. He tossed her suit of top of his. "S'okay," He whispered lovingly, "Ya mo' beautiful dan Ah imagined."

Rogue sighed in an attempt to calm herself, but she was shaking with something between eagerness and anxiety. He watched her eyes again, to make sure there was no protest as he worked his hands under the elastic band of her sports bra. She helped him tug it over her head. He couldn't help but look at her and smile, making her blush. The cold air, and excitement caused her nipples to peak. They returned to their heated kissing, and his hands went to her chest, exploring and kneading lightly. She sighed at the sensations as he sucked her neck.

He felt a familiar tightness in his briefs, but thought nothing of it. She felt a strange throbbing sensation, and a wetness that she had little experience with. Part of him wanted to take his time, to please her thoroughly. The other part of him wanted to move on, before she changed her mind. His hands moved downward, caressing her waist. Her hands were on his hips, and began to move south. She looked to him for approval and he nodded. Gently, she tugged on his briefs, and he helped her ease them off. He was the first naked man she'd seen in person, and while it was foreign, she was pleased to see how she aroused him.

Their mouths locked again, and, with a sudden spurt of bravery, her hand brushed his manhood. He inhaled sharply, causing her to smile slightly. She took hold of him and gave a few strokes, drawing a long groan. Her curiosity and his patience allowed her exploration of him.

"My turn." His hands made quick work of her panties, and, for a moment, she wondered how many times he'd practiced that on other women. Her thoughts were jostled when she felt his hand gently cup her. A small gasp escaped her lips. He laid her down on their suits and rubbed for a moment, then gently prodded to her core.

"Oh," She sighed as he discovered her most sensitive spot. A moment later, he ventured further, and was pleased by the wetness. Being sensitive to her vulnerability, he bit his tongue as to not say something that could be taken the wrong way. He eased a finger in. The tightness surprised him, as he hadn't been with a virgin in years. "Remy," Her eyes closed. A smug grin spread across his face, and he returned to her to place kisses on her chest.

These new feelings overwhelmed her; tingling and heat spread everywhere. He added another finger and she was brought back down to reality with a slight discomfort. Her eyes opened to the cement ceiling. She was more aware of her exposure.

He noticed and bit his lower lip. Gently, he began to move his fingers in and out. There was a slight groan from her, which he couldn't distinguish as good or bad. He withdrew his hand, causing her some confusion. "Wha-"

"Shhh, relax." He suggested as he lay down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her legs. She felt his hot breath on her, as his mouth approached her womanhood. His mouth greeted her warmly, making her groan pleasantly. He eagerly used his skills, listening closely to what she seemed to like. Before she realized it, she was sweating, and had a hand in his messy hair.

"Remy! Oh," Her back arched slightly off of the ground as he drove her mad. He stopped, just before she could orgasm. She sat up to react, and he raised to his knees to kiss her once more.

"Still sure?" He questioned one last time as his pulled her into his lap.

Her heart was thudding so loudly in her ears that she barely heard him. She nodded eagerly, both scared of and enticed by the member arching up from his legs. He pulled her up to her knees so that she hovered slightly above him. He reached between them and rubbed himself against her. Gently, he edged the tip inside of her. In one swift move, he thrust up, and pulled her knees forward to drop her against her. He always thought it was better to rip the Band-Aid off. His hands roamed her back.

She cried out as they slammed together. There was a momentarily pang of pain that was a bit jarring. The feeling from there was strange. She wondered what she had expected, and looked to his eyes. He smiled at her and took her mouth again with his. After allowing a few moments of adjustment, he slowly moved his hips. She didn't protest, so he did it again, and again, and picked up a steady rhythm. Soon, her feelings became better. The warm tingles returned, and soon, she was grinding against him. Their voices turned into a chorus of grunts and sighs as their bodies melded together. Their tongues swirled, and their arms wrapped tightly around one another. They sped up, faster and faster until her brain was flooded with pleasure inducing hormones. She cried out, halting her motions other than her interior twitching. Her toes curled, and her eyes shut tightly. Her reaction spurred his, a bit faster until he felt his own relief. All the tension in his body melted as he spilled himself in her. She came down, whimpering, her head on his shoulder. Panting, he lay them back onto their makeshift pallet.

They were quiet for a while, content to cuddle. As her thoughts returned to normal, Rogue had to tell herself that she was no longer a virgin. It was a surreal thought that became more real as she felt their mixes juices leaking from her. The floor was hard and cold, but curled against him, she didn't mind as much. He was warm. He held her soft body to him.

As his breath evened out, he asked, "How do ya feel?"

"Good." She smiled. "Weird…But…thank you…"

"Ya don' have ta thank me…" He laughed, "Ah should thank ya." Their smiles faded as reality crept back.

"Remy?"

"Hm?"

"What's gonna happen to us tomorrow?"

"Ah don' know chère…but Ah hope and Ah pray dat maybe we make it back to the Institute. Maybe dis could happen again, with a sheet in between if dat's what it takes."


End file.
